


Promises

by Heartensoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: There are times Naruto desires a break; not to quit, but to slow down the pace.Story set right at the time jump.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Promises

Promises  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Naruto-->Sakura-->Sasuke  
Warnings: Spoilers up to the time jump.

\------

There are times he desires a break, not to quit, but to slow down the pace. He knows he can master all of them, that his power is not something to doubt. He can achieve, with time.

Sasuke’s face, sad and resigned, hovers in his mind’s eye and reminds him that time is not something he has. It is not so much a memory but a projected image of the feeling Sasuke left on their battleground that day. He had felt it, seen it as soon as he had awakened on Kakashi’s back; the reminder that Sasuke had left.

Jaraiya claims he is a fool. Perhaps he is, but he is a fool who keeps his promises. He had promised Sasuke he would drag his ass back to Konoha and he had promised himself that that he would not lose his friend to Orochimaru. He had promised Sakura he would bring Sasuke back to her, with a confident grin to ward away her tears. It was the promise of a lifetime, he had said. Twice.

He would keep them. For more than anything, to bring the smile back to her face. He and Sasuke knew loss, and loneliness, and readily chose the paths they now followed. Sakura had been the victim of their crimes, the one to suffer for their choices…for now. He would bring back the two broken pieces for her to heal and they would be whole again. And she would smile again, a healing all its own.

With this thought he redoubled his efforts. He felt rejuvenated with the thought of old times and that feeling of completion. He would make it in time--for all of them--but especially for her.

Just to see that smile again, even if it was for someone else.


End file.
